The Door
Hi. My name is Lucas. I'm 13, I play Minecraft often and it's my favorite game. I loved to play Minecraft. Loved. Not anymore. You might ask: "Why? Why don't you like that awesome game anymore?" The answer is really unpleasant (no, I didn't leave Minecraft for Roblox or Fortnite, you crazy?). Really, I don't want to talk about it. Really. But you won't let me go before I tell you why. So here's what happened. You can still leave, if you want. I'm not kidding. Okay, you choose to stay. Whatever. How it Began I like Minecraft. I already said that. I also like to create extremely weird maps. One day, I created an infinite map, filled with TNT. Wasn't a good idea, but I have a really good computer. So I started the game, in survival. Thought it would be fun. But it wasn't. Later, Really, Really Later. I spent a few hours mining. Now I was ready to begin my first night outside. I built a home, set a bed, a chest, and a few other things. I was proud. For now it was okay. I had a house, a bed, a chest, tools, what could have gone wrong? I slept. Then I left the game. I slept IRL. The next day, there was something wrong. The door wasn't here. Maybe a zombie destroyed it? No. It was here. But it was opened. That was weird... I closed the door before leaving... meh. Maybe a bug. Now it Begins to be Abnormal. So I continued playing, mining, like a normal day. But when I went back, my home was completely burned. I stressed up, because my world was filled with TNT and fire could make everything explode. But I was wondering why my home burned. I used stone , in my house, and even some stone disappeared. I was on single player mode... Who did this? D... Doors? Okay, now I'm anxious. I read a lot of these stories, with mysterious entities and other stuff, and it never ended well. (Lucas: Okay, carrot, this is just boring, could you just write some good things? Me: You're telling that I'm writing boring stories? Lucas: Yup. Me: I'm your creator, don't annoy me... Lucas: Or what? Me: You will see...) Then a mysterious entity came and tortured Lucas to death. (Lucas: Okay, okay, I won't annoy you anymore... Me: Gnehehehehehe... Lucas: Can you just rewrite that ending? Me: Okay, okay... just be careful... Lucas: *gulps* Sure Mr. Carrot! Me: Mwahahaha. I prefer this. Now back to present.) This is FORWARDing scary. But let's forget about that, just rebuild it and get some stuff again. But, after a few hours of mining, I heard an explosion. You remember I told that the world was filled in with TNT? It was at this moment that I saw it. *Scary moment with scary music* (Lucas: Seriously? Me: Okay, okay...) I went back to my old house, and everything disappeared. The glass, the stone floor, everything... there was... a door. Yep, a door. With a sign. An empty one. But I couldn't mine it. So I built my 2nd home. Then I quit the game and went to sleep. The next day, there was a door... again. Okay, I know, you are thinking that there gonna be a mysterious entity that will kill me, that's a cliché, etc. But no. WIP Category:Creepypasta Category:Supernatural Category:Moderate Length Pastas Category:Haunted World